His last smile
by Irretna
Summary: It was a funeral. "I know some of you are wondering why I didn't tell you." They all listened to the last words he would ever say, but did they want to hear them?
"I know some of you are wondering why I didn't tell you."

It was a funeral. A small crowd had gathered in the church as they watched the final message their dead friend had filmed. In the front row a middle aged man broke down when his daughter asked why her 'big bro' was on the screen. Sitting next to them was a large group of teenagers whose faces ranged from stony to devastated. The largest out of the group was trying to stifle the tears he deemed 'unmanly'.

"And I know others are going to wonder why I didn't just leave to get treatment in the city. But I don't care about my life. At least I didn't. Now I know how precious life truly is."

The boy's face scrunched up on the screen. His hand quickly reached up- as if it was a habit- to fetch the fresh tears running down his face. He already decided how he was going to say this, so why were his emotions getting in the way now?

"I met nice people here, and I don't- well if you're watching this- didn't want to waist my remaining time in a stupid hospital. My clock was ticking and a knew it. I learned many things when I came to this town. Love for one."

A girl with blue hair pulled her hat lower on her head and looked at her lap as if telling herself this was just a bad dream. In a rare moment of weakness, a silent droplet fell from her eye. Soon, more followed making a cascade of water fall down the young woman's face. He knees bashed together as she lost hold of herself. A giant shaking took over her body as her vision faded into meaningless color before a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking up sharply she almost thought it was her lost love until the person revealed themselves as the group's silly jokester.

"I learned what the word friendship truly meant. Bicycles and hot girls."

The dead boy laughed at the inside joke.

The brown haired boy that comforted the girl looked up at this before bringing his gaze down as a wretched laugh escaped his lips. His partner was ever funny. His smile faded when he realized he would never hear those stupid jokes in person again.

"Family was something entirely new to me, but I think I got the best one anyone could ever have. I was shown great insight by my uncle, and my cousin gave me such unrelented innocent love." the boy looked directly into the camera now, "Thank you. And know that I will always love you."

A young girl clad in a pink dress wept openly as she finally understood that her self proclaimed big brother was gone just like her mother. The girl's father wrapped a comforting arm around his daughter. His head dipped as he kissed her head and whispered something sweet in her ear. A small smile erupted from the girl's soft lips and she hugged her father back. A small, "I love big bro too," was all the second row could hear.

"I will put it simply for all of you who don't understand. I had cancer, and I knew I was going to die by the time my stay in this town ended. You all gave me the best life I could have dreamed of. I didn't believe my life was worth anything until I came to this town. Happiness used to be a thing I dreamed of, but it was a daily occurrence in this small place."

A girl with pink hair could be heard mummering something about her senpai. Another girl, this one with long black hair, wiped her eyes. The whole church was crying now, except the person the were crying for.

"Before I came here I didn't care if I lived or died, but now... now I don't want to die. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Tears pored down his pale face. He broke his gaze with the camera in favor of looking for a spare tissue. He couldn't cry in front of this many people! He knew he wouldn't care when he was dead, but part of him was still prideful.

"I think I'm going to have a good time in heaven or wherever I'm going because of you people. Thank you for allowing me into your heart. Goodbye."

He had regained his composure, and was just about to turn off the camera when, "Hey Yu! We're ready to go now! Are you coming? Wouldn't want to miss the bus!" It was Youske's voice. They were about to leave for a ski trip. The last trip Yu would ever be on.

Yu looked at the camera again, "Heh, that's my ride, gotta go!" The camera turned off.

Silence fell over the hall.

Why didn't they notice he was sick?


End file.
